


Studying

by strikekill707



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Attack on Titan AU, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikekill707/pseuds/strikekill707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ymir, stop. I'm trying to study”. Not giving a rat's ass about her girlfriend's request, Ymir smiled and mumbled, bringing her lips up to Christa's ear and nibbling a little bit, the way she knew the other girl loved “Mmm. You can keep doing that if you like. I don't mind”. Christa gulped down and closed her eyes, trying to keep her composure. “You know very well I can't do that with you trying to fuck me” she said, trying to sound as serious as before and failing a little.</p><p>SnK AU. Yumikuri. One Shot. Porn without Plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> It's been long long years since I last written porn, so forgive me if it sucks. Hope you like it, thanks for reading.

Ymir zapped through the TV channels with a languid expression on her face. Bored out of her mind, she glanced over at the kitchen counter where Christa was sitting with her legs crossed, focused expression on her face, studying for her next test. Ymir smirked. She always thought Christa looked sexy as hell when studying, so determined and concentrated her eyebrows furrowed a bit; also, those cute reading glasses helped a lot.

 

She toyed with the idea of grabbing her girlfriend in her arms and fuck her senseless, but she knew Christa had been kinda stressed over her classes for the past couple of weeks, so she tried to put it behind her head. But, for once, they had the house all to themselves; Mikasa and Annie were having extra class studies for the rest of the day, and Sasha was out on a seminar until late night, and that NEVER happened. They often had to sneak around for some alone time even though they shared a bedroom and, on second thought, Ymir decided she couldn't let this opportunity slip. She would have to endure Christa's scowling at her later.

 

Ymir slowly went over to Christa and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, burying her face on the blonde's neck and taking in the scent she loved so much, at the same time running one hand over Christa's left breast and the other caressing her stomach.

 

Christa felt Ymir approximation halfway through the room and tensed at her girlfriend's touch when she felt Ymir breathing against her neck. She used all her willpower to try and ignore Ymir's approach, knowing very well what the tall brunette intended, and kept trying to study. When she felt Ymir's hand trace down her stomach and press on her underpants, she said firmly “Ymir, stop. I'm trying to study”.

 

Not giving a rat's ass about her girlfriend's request, Ymir smiled and mumbled, bringing her lips up to Christa's ear and nibbling a little bit, the way she knew the other girl loved “Mmm. You can keep doing that if you like. I don't mind”.

 

Christa gulped down and closed her eyes, trying to keep her composure. “You know very well I can't do that with you trying to fuck me” she said, trying to sound as serious as before and failing a little. Ymir's grin widened and she tugged the smaller girl tighter, closer to her, swinging the bench Christa was sitting on a little. “If that's you trying to make me stop, you're doing it wrong baby. You know I love when you talk dirty to me” she said, licking the back of Christa's neck slowly and planting small kisses all over her trail.

 

Christa stopped arguing; she knew her girlfriend well enough to know it was a lost cause now. Plus, she was already turned on and they had the house all to themselves for the whole afternoon. She could study later. She detached herself from Ymir's grip just enough to be able to turn around on the bench so she was facing the brunette, now with her hands on the counter marble on the blonde's two sides, a wide grin on her face and eyes as lustful as ever. “Fine then” Christa said, tugging at Ymir's collar with both hands and bringing her even closer so their noses were almost touching and she could look right into Ymir's eyes, glasses sliding down a bit. “But you better be good, 'cos we're not fucking again until the tests are over”.

 

Ymir made a mock face and smiled at her girlfriend. “We'll see about that, prin-” she stopped in mid sentence when Christa cut her, shushing her with a serious expression. “Shh, quiet. I thought you were gonna fuck me. Why are you still talking?” the blonde said, not waiting for a response and pulling Ymir all the way to her by the collar, crashing their mouths together in a furious kiss and wrapping her arms around the tall girl's neck.

 

The kiss caught Ymir by surprise, and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body when she finally relaxed into it, kissing Christa back with as much hunger as the other girl. Christa felt Ymir smile into the kiss and smiled back, allowing her girlfriend's tongue to overcome hers and dig into her mouth at the same time Ymir wrapped her left arm around her thighs and pressed them firmly, lifting the blonde up and sitting her on top of the kitchen counter after swiping the study material away and to the floor with her right hand.

 

Ymir was beyond turned on at this point. She could feel Christa's hands tugging at the back of her hair fiercely, leaving a fire trail where they passed. She pressed her body harder against her girlfriend's, spreading the blonde's legs to allow her more room, and felt Christa wrap them around her sides, pulling her closer. Besides, Christa was giving as good as she got into the kiss, and Ymir was glad for that; Christa was never completely passive, but she was rarely this aggressive either, much less vocal, and Ymir was loving it.

 

She brought her left hand to Christa's neck, tracing it with the tip of her fingers down her neck until she reached the middle of the girl's back and the clasp of her bra and left it there, holding the small girl for support. She ran her right hand up Christa's stomach, taking the blonde girl's loose sweater with her until she was cupping Christa's breast, squeezing it lightly but firmly.

 

Christa felt Ymir's hand squeeze her breast and moaned a little, removing her hands from her girlfriend's hair so she could take off her glasses and her own sweater, throwing it to the floor and proceeding to undo her bra so she could give Ymir more access to her body. The second Christa's bra fell to the rest on Ymir's wrist, the tall girl caught it in her hand and threw it away, bringing her face down to Christa's chest and catching the girl's hard left nipple into her mouth. Christa's back arched and she threw her head back, trying to feel more of Ymir's tongue on her skin. She let go of Ymir's body and held on to her sides instead, clutching strongly to the marble, legs spreading to give Ymir more space.

 

Taking the opportunity, Ymir took a hold of Christa's legs, running her hands slowly down her thighs, thumbs pointing inwards and pressing roughly to the girl's skin. She could feel the heat on her girlfriend's skin, her ragged breath coming in heavier and longer intervals, her fingers pressing further to the counter for control, her pelvis thrusting further towards Ymir.

 

Christa loved the pain that always came with Ymir's touch, rough and careless, but eager and burning with passion. It was a pleasuring pain, sharp and wakening that made her feel alive and wanted and happy. Ymir wasn't afraid to hurt her, didn't treat her like she was made of glass, and she was grateful. She wanted nothing more than to feel Ymir, the way she was and loved, and she knew Ymir wasn't the kind to kill you with kindness. She knew where to press to get Christa to respond, and didn't hesitate. Christa felt Ymir's mouth leave her breasts and move up her neck, sucking and biting as hard as she always did.

 

“God, you look so hot right now” Ymir said in a husky voice, pausing a second to look at her girlfriend before going back to her neck. “Shut up, Ymir. I'm too turned on to talk right now. Just fuck me already” Christa said, feeling the throbbing inside her pants grow stronger. Ymir grinned and complied, feeling one of Christa's hands grab her own and guide it up her thigh.

 

“My pleasure” Ymir said, grabbing Christa's wet panties with both hands and bringing it all the way down her legs, letting it fall to the floor before passing a finger on her girlfriend's pussy, feeling how wet it was. Ymir brought her fingers back to her mouth and licked them, tasting Christa's juices before sinking two fingers inside the girl at once.

 

Christa shivered, panted and moaned a weak “fuck” before grabbing Ymir's collar again and pulling her into a sloppy kiss. She couldn't concentrate much on it though, not with Ymir's fingers thrusting in and out of her on a steady rhythm, and let go of Ymir's mouth, allowing the other girl to kiss her jaw instead, quickly descending back to her neck. Christa felt her inside walls contract even more when Ymir's thumb ran around her clit, touching it just enough to make her gasp. God, she didn't know how Ymir could do it, but those long fingers were so skilled. She wondered if she would ever be as good as that, and lost track of her thoughts when Ymir's thumb pressed harder and her mouth left Christa's neck.

 

As quick as lightning, Ymir was down on her knees licking Christa's pussy, tongue circling the space her thumb was occupying not a minute ago, her other hand hanging high, grabbing the blonde's breast and pinching her nipple. Christa moaned louder to the touch and Ymir quickened her pace, feeling Christa get wetter around her mouth and fingers and move into her hand, almost riding it at a rhythm. She hooked her fingers inside Christa e pounded harder, but not faster, keeping a steady pace.

 

“Cum for me, short stuff” Ymir said, sucking on Christa's clit once, twice, thrice, and Christa moaned louder, contracting in hard throbs against her hand. Ymir slowed down, letting Christa ride out her orgasm. When the blonde was done, Ymir took out her fingers and licked them clean, proceeding to lick out the remaining wetness from her girlfriend's thighs and pussy too before finally getting up, a wide grin on her face, still licking her lips. “You taste so good, you know” she said, looking into Christa's blue eyes.

 

“You have to stop that unless you want to turn me on again” Christa said in a shallow voice, still breathing hard, wrapping her arms around Ymir's neck and pulling her in for a slow kiss. “Promise?” Ymir asked, pausing to kiss her jaw, a smirk on her lips. Christa mumbled. She kissed Ymir's neck and said, unbuttoning the taller girl's shirt.

 

“We still have a few hours before the others come home, you know?”. Letting her hands rest on her girlfriend's sides, Ymir said “Yeah? And what do you suggest?”. Opening up Ymir's shirt, Christa ran her hands up the girl's stomach to her shoulders, and then down her arms, letting the shirt fall down. “I still have that anatomy test next week. Maybe you could help me study” she said, planting small kisses on Ymir's collarbone and shoulders. “Indeed I could” said Ymir, feeling her own wetness grow larger inside her underpants. She took Christa in her arms, hands grabbing under her ass, and turned them around towards the stairs.

 

"Take me to the bedroom, baby" Christa asked, kissing Ymir on the lips. Kissing back, Ymir obeyed.


End file.
